Home Alone Kinda
by Charmed Hermione
Summary: what happens when you put Harry and Hermione in a great big house? Read to find out!!!!
1. First Date Disaster

Disclaimer-I own nothing**Pleaze don't sue me, even if you did you wouldn't get much!!!  
  
-Home alone-Kinda-  
  
It was the first day of Summer Vacation, and Hermione Granger was lying on her canopy bed and staring at her ceiling.  
  
She had a date with Victor Krum at 6:00 pm, and she had woken up very late today, it was 1:00 pm. She really wanted to look good, this being her first date and all. So she decided to do her morning routine and then get ready.  
  
Being the bookworm that she was, she had read that exercise is very important when you are growing up. So, for the past three years when she had woken up she had gone down stairs to where her mom kept all her work out supplies, and worked out for 30 minutes.  
  
When she was done working out she ran down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, then she saw her parents sitting at the table, with two suite cases next to them.  
  
"Mom, what's with the luggage?" Hermione said hoping that they didn't have to go on some last minute family vacation, because she would have to miss her date with Victor.  
  
"Hermione, you might want to sit down for this", said her mom looking very serious. And just as her mom had told her to Hermione sat down across the table from her mom and dad.  
  
"Hermione, dear, your great-grandma pasted away yesterday, and your mom and I have to fly to America for her funeral, but as much as you want to come, you cant. Because, we have to stay there for almost the whole summer, but we will be back to drive you to the train station. O and while you were sleeping Harry called, and we invited him here for the summer to keep you company" said her dad.  
  
"O, I'm sorry mom, I know you loved great-grandma very mu-, WHAT!!!!!" she said just realizing the last part of what her dad had just said. "He cant come here, he's a.a.a boy" said Hermione as she stood up, now angry at her parents for inviting him over for the summer with out her consent.  
  
"Well, see we trust you dear", said her mom.  
  
"Why do you always have to trust me?" Hermione said falling lightly back into the chair. "I have a date with Victor today, I can't be in two places at once"  
  
"Well, Harry isn't going to be here until 10:00, and by then you should be home", said her mom, "Well you know I would like to sit here and talk to you all afternoon, but your dad and I are going to miss our flight"  
  
They said their good-byes then Hermione ran upstairs to get ready for her date. She ran to the bathroom brushed her teeth extra long, and then mouth washed it all out. Then she ran up to the shower, washed her hair, shaved, and scrubbed herself down. When she got out of the shower she blow- dried and straightened her hair, then ran to her room to find good clothes.  
  
When she had finally picked her clothes then put them on, she was wearing a black top with spaghetti straps, which crisscrossed all the way down her back. She was also wearing a black skirt that came down to the middle of her thigh. She also had put on her favorite black high-healed strap shoes, with her corduroy jacket.  
  
When she was done she put on some mascara, eyeliner, blush, very, very light gray eye shadow, and finally some light red lipstick. When she was finally dressed it was 5:30, so she called a cab to pick her up and bring her to the restaurant that she was supposed to meet Victor.  
  
Then she wrote a note telling Harry that if she wasn't home by the time he got there to let himself in. By the time she taped the note on the door, the cab polled up.  
"Downtown, La Appetite, please" said Hermione as she shut the door of the cab.  
  
"Yes ma'am" said the driver polling away from the house.  
  
The trip in the cab just seamed to fly by, because the next thing she knew she was handing the driver his money and walking up to La Appetite, which was a very expensive looking restaurant that she knew you could only eat there if you put a reservation in a month before you were actually going to eat there or you were Julia Roberts.  
  
"Name" said a man in a suite behind a podium.  
  
"O.I think it would be under Krum," said Hermione.  
  
After the man checked the list he said, "Follow me"  
  
The man in the suite took her to a small table in the middle of the room, with a single candle in the middle. The restaurant was really packed; the only table that wasn't filled was the one she was sitting in.  
  
"Did Victor Krum get here yet?" asked Hermione to the man in the suite.  
  
"No, Mr. Krum did not get here yet, do you want me to get you something while you wait." Said the man.  
  
"Water please" said Hermione. She thought for sure that she would be the one who was late, but she wasn't. She checked the clock on the wall it was already 6:00. 'He'll get here, Hermione, don't worry' she told herself. Five minutes later the waiter came back.  
  
"Your water miss," said the waiter handing her a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you" said Hermione taking a sip of her water; she had to say this was the best water she has ever tasted.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat miss" said the waiter.  
  
"No thank you," said Hermione with a smile. She seemed pretty stupid, because she was the only person who was sitting at a table alone.  
  
She sat at that table staring at the candle in front of her, while very slowly the restaurant emptied out, still telling herself that he would be there. It felt like she was there for hours, but she didn't want to look at the clock, because she knew if she did it would just make her sadder.  
  
But finally curiosity got the better of her. She stared at the clock it said 11:30. It must have been wrong she couldn't have been there for five and a half hours, it just couldn't be possible. If it were 11:30 no one would be there. So she looked around there was no one there, well no one but her.  
  
Then a thought hit her like she had just been shot, he stood her up. She could feel tears coming from her eyes now. Was there something wrong with her, if there was she could change? It was her first date and she was all alone. She could feel more tears spill from her eyes now.  
  
"Excuse me miss", said a nice looking old man that she had noticed before was mopping around her feet, "May I sit down".  
  
"Sure" said Hermione wiping away her tears.  
  
"Can I say something?" he said as he sat down, she nodded her head.  
  
"Never change your self to fill up to someone else's expectations. If they cant except you for what you are then its there loss." Said the old man staring at her water filled eyes.  
  
"How'd you know what I was thinking" said Hermione confused.  
  
"I was young once", said the old man with a smile, "I was stood up so much I lost count". "But then I met my wife, .and I missed being stood up" Hermione laughed which just made more water come out of her eyes.  
  
"Well, I better get going", said Hermione with a smile, "But thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it," said the old man, he took three steps then turned around "O, I almost forgot, your cab is waiting outside for you"  
  
"Bye" said Hermione as she walked outside and into her cab.  
  
So many thoughts went through her head on the ride back to her house. Then just as she had done before she paid the driver and walked into her house.  
  
She almost let out a scream when she saw that someone was on her couch sitting straight up fast asleep, but then she remembered that Harry was supposed to be there. Quietly she turned off the TV, Then the lights, and then she gently put him in the sleeping position, and slid a pillow under his head. She was half way up the stairs when she realized he didn't have a blanket. She crept down the stairs took the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over him.  
  
'He is so cute when he is sleeping' she thought to herself.  
  
I did this chapter in one day, so I should have the next chapter out tomorrow. PLEASE Review, I don't care what you say, just PLEASE Review. And please tell me what you think should happen next. Thanks  
  
~CharmedHermione~ 


	2. Authors Note

Authors note:  
  
Sorry everyone I don't know if I'm going to have the next chapter out today. I might, but it depends on if my sister makes me clean our car or not. But if I don't have it out today then I'm probably going to have it out tomorrow or the next day.  
  
~Charmed Hermione~ 


	3. Bubbles and Towels lol

Disclaimer- I own nothing- don't sue- I don't have much.  
  
A/N- Ok everyone finished the chapter. It's still pretty short, but longer than the last one was. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Hermione woke up the next day to find mascara marks going all the way down her face, from crying at the restaurant, so she decided to skip her work out for the day, and take a shower. On her way down to the shower she saw a note on the coffee table that was next to the couch.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I've gone for a walk around the neighborhood; I should be back by 9:00.  
  
Your friend, Harry  
  
She put the note back on the couch and went in the bathroom to take her shower.  
  
When she was done with her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the living room to get up the stairs. Then she saw Harry sitting on the couch.  
  
She quickly ran behind a wall, so that all that he could see was her head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Hermione both angry and embarrassed, "You're not supposed to be back until 9:00".  
  
"Well I decided to come back early", said Harry laughing, "And I'm glad I did".  
  
"What's that supposed to mean" she said squinting.  
  
"O nothing" said Harry still laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny, I'm freezing"  
  
"Well then I'll close my eyes, and you can go up the stairs".  
  
"You'll peak"  
  
"Will not" said Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you're lying through your teeth, and you know it"  
  
"I hate when you call me that"  
  
"Fine.Pass me that blanket behind you"  
  
Harry took the blanket off the back of the couch and handed it to Hermione, who wrapped herself in it behind the wall.  
  
"Ok, now can you go and get changed" asked Harry, who apparently found all this very amusing.  
  
"Yep" said Hermione as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
When she was done changing she was wearing a baby blue tank top, and dark blue jeans.  
  
"Ok, changed" she said to Harry as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Made us a late breakfast" he said as he put two plates of eggs and toast on the table.  
  
"How'd you make it so fast" Hermione said as she sat into the seat next to Harry.  
  
"I started it when you were in shower" he said with a laugh.  
  
"That wasn't funny" Hermione said pointing her fork at his face.  
  
"Ya, what ever", said Harry sarcastically as he put part of his egg in his mouth, "So.how'd your date with Victor go yesterday"  
  
"How did you know I was on a date with him"?  
  
"Your dad"  
  
"O ya. Well lets see he got me reservations at a really fancy restaurant downtown"  
  
"Well that's nice.I guess"  
  
"O yes it was nice, but I would have been nicer if he was actually there"  
  
"He stood you up," said Harry dropping some of his eggs of his fork.  
  
"Yep.well at least I learned two things from it"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Number one: Men are jerks."  
  
"Hey that's not true not all of us are jerks"  
  
"Number two: Drinking lots of water can really fill you up"  
  
"That's always good to know"  
  
"You know it. So, how'd you like your walk around the block?"  
  
"It was good, but did you know your block is really long"  
  
"Yep, that's why most people don't go for walks, they go for drives" Hermione said as she pointed to the key to her car that was on the counter.  
  
"You can drive"  
  
"Yep, Last summer I could drive as long as there was someone over twenty-one in the car or something like that. And this year I can drive all by my self"  
  
"You have to take me for a ride"  
  
"Sure, just not today, I have to finish my chores"  
  
"If I help you with you're chores it will go by two times faster, and then you can take me for a ride in your car, deal"  
  
"Fine, but I was planning to do all the chores my parents asked me to do over the summer today. So if it isn't to late I will take you for a ride. If not I'll take you for a ride tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"O, and you might want to wake me up in the morning, I tend to sleep in late"  
  
Hermione walked over to the fridge, where her parents had put the list of chores that they wanted her to do.  
  
"Ok, lets see. They want me to organize the cupboards, mop the kitchen, vacuum the living room, clean the rooms, change the sheets, do the laundry, so on and so on" read Hermione as she looked up from the list.  
  
"How about we start at the top. I'll clean the cupboards, and you can mop" Harry said pointing to the mop in the corner.  
  
"Sure, I just need to do one thing" Hermione said running out of the room. When she came she was carrying a black boom box.  
  
"What's that for" Harry said as he jumped on the counter, and started to organize the cans.  
  
"That, my friend is for entertainment," she said while she was trying to find a good radio station to listen to. "Ok, now were ready to clean"  
  
"This is defiantly not the Hermione I go to school with" Harry said as he put some more cans in their right places.  
  
"Hey, I take that as a personal insult, Mr. Potter" Hermione was now singing the lyrics of all songs that were playing, and mopping at the same time. "Come on Harry sing with me".  
  
"No thanks" said Harry now looking at the singing Hermione.  
  
"O come on Harry" With a lot more begging from Hermione, Harry finally started to sing along with the radio and Hermione.  
  
They finally finished all of the chores for the day, except for cleaning the dishes, but they decided to do that together.  
  
"I never had that much fun doing chores before," said Hermione as she and Harry cleaned some dishes in her sink.  
  
"Me either, but maybe it was, because I was doing it with you"  
  
"aww, that's sweat Harry" Hermione said as she put a little soap sud on his nose. Harry did the same. "O your going to pay for that Harry Potter" she said as she got her hands all full of bubbles, and ran her fingers through Harry's hair, so it was all full of bubbles.  
  
"O no, you didn't" he said as he took a lot of water cupped in his hands, and splashed it all over Hermione's shirt.  
  
"O now this is war" she said as she did the same to Harry. After this it looked like there was a war going on in that kitchen. There were soap and water flying in every direction. After about seven minutes of getting each other wet, Harry had managed to pin Hermione to the ground and started to tickle her all over.  
  
"Do you give up"? Harry said still tickling her.  
  
"Fine.fine.you.win.I.give.up" was all Hermione could manage to get out over her constant laughing.  
  
At that Harry got off her and started to walk over to a drawer to get a towel and clean up the kitchen.  
  
"O ya, I'm the man" he said grabbing a towel.  
  
But before he could say anything else Hermione jumped up and got the bucket she had used for mopping earlier, and dumped it over his head.  
  
"Ya, but I'm the wo-man" then she walked in front of Harry and stuck out her hand. "Truce"  
  
"Truce" Harry said as he shook her hand.  
  
"We better clean this up, get a snack, and then I'll show you where our guest bedroom is, ok" Hermione said as she took the mop and started to mop up all the water on the floor.  
  
"Works for me"  
  
About ten minutes later the floor was done so they both got a snack from the fridge, and walked up the stairs to get ready for bed.  
  
"The guest room is in there, and the bathroom is in there, and my room is over there if you need me, ok" Hermione said as she pointed to each room as she said them.  
  
"Ok, good night Hermione"  
  
"Dream sweat, Harry," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
When Hermione was changed into her PJ's she was wearing a light pink tank top, and silky baby blue shorts. She put her hair in a loose bun, because it was still wet, and looked at the clock, it was 9:00. They had spent a lot of time cleaning that day, and hopefully never had to clean that much again in her life. She was also thinking a lot that night to, so she decided to go to the one place she always went to when she needed to think, the roof. Her room had a trap door on the ceiling that lead to the attic, and if she stood on her bed she could just poll her into it. When she was in the attic there was another trap door on the ceiling that lead to the roof, and if she stood on some boxes she could just get up through the door.  
  
She has gone up there when she needed to think for as long as she could remember. Her parents never knew were she kept going until one day when her mom figured it out, but Hermione made her swear not to tell anyone. She liked having her own special hide out where she could just lay and star up at the stars.  
  
When she got to the spot that was the best for seeing all the stars she began to think. Mostly about Harry and about how Victor stood her up. She had really liked him, but the guy in the restaurant was right if he didn't like her for what she was it was his lose. The thing that she was scared of was that she would never find that "special someone" and she would have to spend her life alone.  
  
She lay there staring at the stars for a while longer than decided to go to bed. So she climbed through the door on the roof and then through the one in the attic, until she landed on her bed.  
  
Then she looked at her digital clock on her dresser. It was already 11:00, which wasn't unusual for her. She some times spent up to four hours up there. She just liked the feeling of looking up and seeing nothing but sky.  
  
She went to bed that night thinking about the same things she was thinking about on the roof. But surprisingly she was happy. I mean she had a whole house alone with her best friend, how bad could it be.  
  
A/N- That's it, so how'd you like. In my opinion I liked the first chapter better, but I'll let you have your own opinion. And I know the plot has been done a million times but I just wanted to put my own spin on it. I know this chapter really wasn't that good but the next one should be better. BTW- PLEASE REVIEW- and if you have any ideas on what should happen next tell me-I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
  
~Charmed Hermione~ 


	4. Authors Note

A/N- Sorry its taking so long to get this chapter out. But, hey its summer (or at least it is here) so I gotta enjoy it, and there's only one more month left of summer vacation I cant believe it. Well any way I should get it out pretty soon (key word there being 'should'). Another reason its taking so long to get out is that I'm also writing a chapter that should come out later in my story, that's going to be a REALLY good chapter. Well any way I'll try to get out chapter three soon.   
  
From,  
  
  
  
~Charmed Hermione~ 


End file.
